In a wireless communication system, a transmitting device transmits a signal through a radio frequency channel. In this case, unexpected distortion may occur in the transmission signal. In addition, the transmitting device may precode the transmission signal and transmit the precoded signal to a receiving device. To efficiently receive/detect an original signal, the receiving device requires information about the radio channel, information about interference with respect to the transmission signal, and/or information for demodulating the transmission signal. The receiving device may correct distortion generated in the transmission signal using the above information, thereby obtaining the original signal with higher accuracy.
For this, a scheme in which the transmitting device appropriately configures channel measurement and/or a demodulation reference signal, a scheme in which the transmitting device transmits the reference signal to a receiving device, and a scheme in which the receiving device receives the reference signal need to be defined.